


Tickle the sleeping wolf

by Steangine



Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Furry, Incest, M/M, PWP, Wolf Nero, heat - Freeform, wolf Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Nero is in heat. Dante was just sleeping.[4Nero4Dante ; a bit furry, ears and tail]
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620022
Kudos: 86





	Tickle the sleeping wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I got lost somehow while writing it

Dante opened his eyes and his nephew was in front of him. Red face, short breath, messy hair and fur, his wolf tail straight behind him. He was holding the rucksack in his left hand, the grip so tight his knuckles were white.

“Nero…” Dante smacked his lips; he felt his mouth dry and grabbed the glass on the night table to have some sips of water. “…you should be at school.” He said glancing at the clock on the wall.

Nero looked like he was one step from crying. He tried to hide his fear behind a grumpy glare, but the tremble and his low ears betrayed him. Before asking what happened, Dante noticed Nero’s nervous fidget, his thighs pressed together and the bulge between his legs. He opened both arms. “Come here.”

Usually, Nero would snarl at him, tell he isn’t a kid anymore, but crawl on his lap anyway to receive some cuddles while pretending he doesn’t like those attentions. This time, he let the rucksack fall on the floor and threw himself on Dante.

“Shoes off.” Nero showed his fangs in a low growl, but Dante pointed again at the shoes, and Nero kicked them off. “Good boy.”

The soft pat on his head made him whine. Probably later, when the heat would wear off, Nero would hate himself for his honest reactions and how he openly showed his desire for Dante. But right now, his hormones were having the better hand and his mind was only focused on making that suffocating warmth disappear from his body and soothe the itchy pain of his dick.

“Are you hungry?”

Nero loved Dante’s chest. He loved resting his head on him while watching the television and slowly falling asleep into the warmth of his embrace; he loved kneading on the firm but tender breasts when he was bored; he loved rubbing his face against him when he looked for comfort. He loved sucking his nipples and feeling the sweet milk flooding down his throat. Nero acted like he was independent, but into Dante’s arms he showed how needy of affection and attentions he was, especially if he was in heat and, in addition, Dante unbuttoned his shirt uncovering his nipples only for him.

Pinkish and soft, Nero sucked on a nipple so hard that Dante emitted a small moan. “Hey, hey, so eager. We have all the time you need.”

Dante knew Nero was acting so desperate because his hormones were urging him to sate his sex hunger. He could imagine how shameful could be the walk back home for someone so prideful (and grown in a prude environment) like him. Probably, once the heat would wear off, Nero would ignore Dante, hide his embarrassment behind a mask of rudeness without being able to seal it all away, because his eyes and the tender blush on his cheek always betrayed him.

Milk flowed right inside Nero’s mouth, and he enjoyed its rich taste until he needed a breath of air. He smacked his lips, gulped the milk down and exhaled deeply before licking his lips to catch a falling drop. His tail was wagging right and left at an incredible rhythm, and Dante was almost mesmerized at the waves of the fluffy fur but fell back on earth the very moment Nero bit him. Not a playful exciting bite, but a harsh clench on the muscles of his right shoulder, with the teeth sinking in until Dante bled. Just few red drops, but Nero hurt him.

Yet, Dante liked it. The warm shiver of pain took the entire length of his back before it turned into an aroused tremble which exploded between his legs. He might have more experience than Nero, but he was still receptive and sensitive as he was young, and, despite being just at the beginning of the foreplay, he already felt his pussy leaking.

Nero smelt it and crouched between his legs. He eagerly sniffed Dante’s crotch, and his ears twitched at the idea that his attentions caused the reaction he hoped to receive: he was insecure and felt like he wasn’t enough for Dante, yet Dante liked what he was doing to him. It boasted Nero’s self-confidence enough for him to take initiative without being careful at how Dante could react, without glancing up at him each second he was touching him to see if he was doing good or not. Dante sort of missed that naïve side Nero showed the first times they had sex; yet he couldn’t complain at all because he may love him acting like an innocent shy virgin, but he loved more the Nero who showed his true guts without the filter the education from Fortuna built on him – if only Vergil remembered early he may have put his seed on some womb earlier, they could have grown Nero together, instead of having suddenly an angry snarling gremlin son roaming in the house.

“Hey! I already spend enough repairing your clothes! Don’t add mine!” Dante joked when Nero almost ripped his trousers in the frenzy of taking them off – which wasn’t really a joke, because Nero was a hot-head and responded to provocations more often than not, and Dante finally sympathized with his mother who went through the same shit with him and Vergil when they were the same age at Nero, and probably spent more in threads and needles than in actual clothes.

Nero snorted in response and bent to drink from his pussy. He wasn’t just licking or rubbing his lips, Nero was desperately grooming with his tongue all of Dante’s juice, making more flow out in an apparently endless cycle. Dante clenched one hand on the pillow and grabbed Nero’s head to guide him where he enjoyed his tongue the most.

“Nh, yeah there Nero!” Dante arched his back and his tail waggled, brushing Nero’s throat. Nero devoured that spot, stimulated it to make Dante moan more until his voice broke in the orgasm which left him breathless.

Nero couldn’t still believe how a raggedy man like Dante could reach his peak sexiness when all flustered and worn off right after sex. The view of Dante lying down, submitted to the whims of his heat, was stretching the already thin thread which still connected Nero to his self-control. Then, his eyes fell on the tempting twitching pussy which seemed to be inviting him in. Dante touched his own chest; the hand slid near the nipples, then on his stomach and dashed down to cup his pussy. “Nero…” Index and middle finger spread the labia; Dante put the other hand behind his head to look better at how the boy was drooling at him. “…come here.”

Dante could pinpoint the very moment Nero snapped: his pupils dilated, his breath halted, his tail froze and his ears straightened. One second later, he started trembling and didn’t stop. Passion trashed him too much and he clenched his arms around Dante’s chest, rubbing himself against his pussy without even unbuttoning his jeans.

“Hey, easy there.” Dante chuckled because if he moaned like he longed to, he would risk taking all the pleasure without thinking of his nephew. “How about taking those things off?”

Nero nodded, slightly flustered among the mindless chase of pleasure, and kicked away his trousers and underwear. His dick was painfully erect, the pale skin already retracted to uncover the red wet erection – what a pain should be keeping that constricted into tight jeans and feeling it rub against the cloth without being able to jerk off and ease the urge.

Dante hugged Nero, allowed him to crawl into his arms and hide his face against his shoulder. Nero bit him hard as he slid inside his body. He was honest with his reactions, even if he tried to act mighty and pretended he didn’t feel the way he did. But during sex, the real Nero showed up: starved for nice touches, needy of gentle attentions, yearning for a safe environment where he could let his guard down and act freely.

Nero whined as he completely sheathed himself into Dante; his tail wagged from side to side with an irregular rhythm, and his voice broke in small sobs. Dante caressed his head dearly and waited, even if he wanted so bad Nero slamming his hard dick inside his pussy and sending him to heaven.

“You’re spoiling me too much, Nero.”

It was the other way round, Nero thought as he moved inside Dante and felt every inch of his wet warm body clamping on his dick. Dante had always spoiled him from the first moment, despite Nero at first didn’t think he liked him and only liked to toy around with him. Yet, it was Dante who made sure there were always some of the snacks Nero liked, the one who called when Nero was late, the one who spent his free time with him and the one who helped him through his very first heat. His father didn’t dislike him, Nero came to realize it thanks to his uncle, but it was Dante who didn’t mind showing Nero he loved him without holding back. Pride was such a stupid burden, but Nero and Vergil were the same in that, Dante pointed out once.

“Dante…” Nero cried out slamming his hips against Dante’s body, and kept repeating his name like a chant. Dante was ruffling his hair, scratching behind his ears and molding himself at Nero’s pace. “…please Dante.”

Dante kissed his head and rubbed his skin where the tail sprouted from his body. Nero yelped almost in surprise, because he sort of expected Dante to tease him a bit and not give in so easily. The fingers pressed and rubbed that sensitive spot, Nero felt the tips scratching his skin and each touch dragged him closer to the edge.

Then, Dante breathed near Nero’s ear “I love you.” and Nero melted. He whined with a broken voice, a tear rolling down his face, and trembled into Dante’s arms as he lazily pushed each squirt of his orgasm inside his pussy. Nero fell in the immediate slumber which numbed his senses and turned him into a deadweight lying on Dante.

“Was it good?” Dante patted his head and kept rubbing his back. “Are you done already?”

The heat awakened Nero from that small break. He raised his head, his ears twitched, and wagged his tail few times as he ogled at Dante with hungry eyes: ready again.

“You wish.”

The immediate need which turned Nero so docile disappeared with the first orgasm, leaving behind the horny punk teenager who wanted to show Dante he was more than capable to satisfy the needs of his thirsty pussy.

“Good then, because I haven’t come yet.”

Nero was still hard and slammed once inside him. “We gotta make it up then.”

Dante groaned in pleasure. The constant building to the orgasm teased him so much that he thrusted his body against Nero’s dick, sucking him in deeper and ramming his own insides. Nero brushed his fingers lightly on Dante’s pussy and looked how he wriggled and moaned, his tail and ears giving away how much he loved being touched while having his insides stuffed. Nero enjoyed watching Dante’s different reactions: he whined when barely touched, jolted when pinched, and moaned loudly when rubbed. The view of Dante squirming and drooling in pleasure was beautiful, Nero’s mind couldn’t elaborate it in other ways. Dante howled as he came, almost sounding like a real wolf.

“Hey, you done already?” Nero bared his fangs in a grin. But then he crouched on Dante’s chest and wiggled his tail in happiness when he caressed his head.

Sometimes, Dante wondered if someone who reacted so cutely could really be his strict brother’s son.

“Nah, I’m up for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dante works at night, so he sleeps during daytime (unless Nero requires some attentions)


End file.
